The present invention relates to placement of sensors or the like on the human body and more particularly to a device for neural sensor placement and for taking reference system measurements, such as 10-20 coordinate or reference system measurements or reference system measurements of another measurement standard.
In collecting neurological information or similar information or data, neural sensors, such as electroencephalogram (EEG), functional near infrared (fNIR) sensors and the like, are placed on the surface of a human subject's head. These sensors typically need to be positioned accurately and repeatably with respect to some standard coordinate system. A standard known as the 10-20 coordinate system has been established for neural research. The 10-20 system allows for variation in subjects' head size and shape by specifying a reference grid relative to external head features, rather than using absolute distances. Since the 10-20 system adjusts to individual subjects, any sensor location device must also be able to adjust to individual subjects. A 10-20 grid can be laid out by measuring and marking a subject's head by hand, or by using a purpose-made stretchable cap with holes at grid intersection points. Once a grid has been laid out, locations are found relative to grid reference points by measurements along the surface of the head, and sensors are manually placed at those locations. Both of these methods require a trained and experienced operator, are time consuming, and are prone to human error. Other devices for accurately and repeatably placing sensors involve fixtures that include invasive pins or the like that are actually inserted into the human subjects scalp or skull. These devices involve extensive preparation time and skill to attach and can be extremely uncomfortable for the human subject.